Many tools, for example small table saws, band saws, drill presses, and bench grinders may be mounted on a work bench or stand. These tools when so mounted can take up a considerable amount of the space available in a small work shop. Where space is limited there is often not enough space to work easily and safely if one or more such tools is in the shop.
Prior tool supports are known for mounting a tool in a work shop. Wall brackets for tools are known which fix a tool on a wall so that the tool is secured to the wall and cannot move. This can result in the tool getting in the way when an individual is working in the area of the tool on tasks which do not require use of the tool. Furthermore brackets of this type are often tool specific and cannot be used with tools of various types.
Stands which support tools above the floor are also known, one example being a stand for a drill press. These stands tend to take up floor space and are usually fixed in place or are heavy and difficult to move. As a result they can cause difficulties for individuals moving around in the work shop which can be inconvenient or dangerous.
Portable tool supports are also known however these generally require that an individual set up the support and mount the tool on the support every time the tool is to be used, then remove of the tool from the support and transport the support and tool to another location for storage. This can be time consuming and inconvenient.